Right choice?
by Alex The Owl
Summary: How would you react if a person you love would act as a monster and brutally murder someone under your eyes? Rated T for blood


Right choice?

 **Hey, guys. I know I said I was done with Rio, but I had this in my mind since a while. So, I decided to make it :)**

 **It's a story inspired by Michelle Cyranus Grande's Rio 2 alternate story. I hope you won't mind the similarity, dear friend.**

###

 **Alex's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it.

Blu and his family have been leading the Rio Army, a group of the most powerful birds on earth to protect Rio. Everything went well for three years until that day they found out about more spix macaws being in the Amazon. We traveled there and found more of their species and Jewel's family.

Those guys were truly trashes with Blu. Even his own family treated him as an outcast. When Blu had enough and decided to leave, Jewel and us managed to convince him to come back.

But while this was going on, Roberto putted fire to the jungle and putted the fault on Blu's back. When we came back, this asshole of Eduardo tried to choke Blu to death. Luckily, I can tell you that I stopped him pretty soon. A brawl then erupted between the Rio Army and the blue macaws tribe. Blu stopped us and decided to prove it wasn't him.

They took him into a cell hollow and were probably going to execute him. But believe me, if they would, they would have regretted it. Anyway, while Blu was in cell, Roberto captured Jewel and gave her to this crazy yellow macaw named Draco in exchange of his mate, Lily.

This monster tortured her as he was taking Eduardo responsible for the lost of his daughter a few years ago and wanted payback. We tried to find her in vain. Roberto quickly helped us to free Blu and together we tried to save Jewel, but they moved away. They went at the Pit of Doom and confronted the blue and scarlet tribes with Jewel as an hostage. During the conflict, Eduardo accidentally charged into Draco, making him fall Jewel into a huge pit right below to her death.

This is when the Rio Army arrived to help. Eduardo told us about Jewel's death which angered us all and we started kicking the yellow macaws' asses. Blu and I tried to fought Draco and he made me fall from the pit during the battle. As Draco was about to kill Blu, his own daughter, Alicia, jumped out of nowhere and made him stop.

He started crying and stopped the battle to apologize to everyone for what he did.

If he knew...

* * *

 **Neutral P.O.V.**

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done!"

Draco apologized to Blu and Eduardo who were standing side-by-side.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Eduardo softly said, thought he couldn't hide his sorrow over his daughter's death.

"Me too." Blu added as every Rio Army members and blue macaws nodded.

Draco was surprised at their kindness and smiled as he whipped his tears away. His daughter then came to hug him as he hugged her back.

"I love you, Dad." She gently said.

"I love you too. And I will never leave you again. I pro-"

His sentence was interrupted as a dark and red slime grabbed his body. He was then dragged across the arena to the other side to end up face to face with a pair of red eyes belonging to a very, very angry snow owl.

"What the-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Alex grabbed his head with his Prototype fist and slammed him hard on the rock ground, making it crack.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY! Alex shouted as he sat on Draco's torso and started punching him in the face with his Prototype fists.

Two yellow macaws tried to stop him, only for Alex to activate his blade and slash their heads. He then started punching the helpless leader again.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Eduardo asked.

"Stop!" Blu shouted.

Another yellow macaw-a female this time- tried to stop him, but Alex grabbed her head between his fists and pressured until her head popped, putting blood all over his white feathers.

He then noticed Draco trying to crawl away in blood. "You're ain't going anywhere!" Alex said as he grabbed him by the neck and putted his face in front of his.

"DAD!" Alicia said as she was about to go help him, only to be stopped by Tomada.

"You think you can kill one of my friends and simply get away with it? Error!" Alex said as he headbutted Draco, making his nose bleed.

"P-Please..." He begged. "I'm sorry... It was an accident..."

"YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVE GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL INNOCENTS?! AND THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE "SORRY" THINGS WILL MAGICALLY GO BETTER?!"

He then kick Draco into the groin, making him spit blood and groan in pain.

"Alex! Stop! You're scaring the kids!" Skyler screamed as their three kids were hiding behind her in fear.

Normally, Alex would have stopped everything and rushed to her side.

Not today...

"You know what? I shouldn't simply kill you." He said with turning his attention toward Alicia.

He then used his Prototype whip to grab her and drag her beside them.

"Alicia!" Draco shouted. "W-What are you gonna do?"

Alex didn't removed his glares from Draco as he grabbed Alicia by the head with his talon while holding his Prototype blade to her neck. "You took Jewel's life away. It is by justice that I will take your daughter's one."

Everybody was shocked to hear that.

"What?!" Arlene said.

"No way!" Bosco added.

"This is cruel!" Marcus said.

"Don't do that, Alex!" Tomada screamed.

"She's innocent!" Skyler said.

"Just like Jewel was..." Alex whispered.

"Please, Alex! Spare her and I'll do anything you want!" Draco begged.

"I'm gonna tell you what I want." He came beside his head. "I. Want. Justice."

"ALEX! NO!" Blu shouted.

It was too late...

Blood flew all over the zone as the young yellow macaw girl's head was cut from her head.

You must see it to believe it; Alex killed an innocent girl.

Everybody was looking in shock at the snow owl holding her head in his wing right in front of her dad.

"NOOOOO!" This last one screamed as he lost the last family he had. Tears flew on his cheeks, mixing with his blood.

"You understand what you did now?" Alex asked as he let her head fall down and squashed it with his foot. "I won't let you kill more innocents anymore!"

After letting Draco cry for a moment, Alex stabbed his blade into his chest, killing him.

"You're... a... monster..." Draco said before closing his eyes and joining his daughter.

Alex let the father and daughter's corpses lay beside each other as he turned back to normal.

He then slowly turned around to see that the spix and scarlet tribes along with the Rio Army and his family were looking at him with shocked looks...

 **Now, it's your turn to play, guys. How will you react to what Alex just did. Tell me in the reviews how you want your character to react. The words and actions. Will you forgive Alex, understand what he did, leave him or scold him, under pretext that he is a monster? Leave me reviews, pls ;)**


End file.
